List of Characters in Skylanders: The Series
This will be edited overtime. Skylanders Main Skylanders *'Spyro', a Purple Dragon of the Magic element. Spyro is one to usually take charge when times are tough. It is said he is the first Skylander to be recruited by Master Eon. *'Trigger Happy', a Gremlin of the Tech element. Not only is Trigger Happy his name, but his personality. Any chance he gets he will use his golden coin-shooting guns. *'Flameslinger', an Elf Archer of the Fire element. He may be cocky, but he is a very skillfull archer, and a valuable member. He is known to often flirt with Stealth Elf. *'Stealth Elf', an Elf of the Life element. She is for the most part focused on the mission. He advanced ninja training helps her out plenty in battle. *'Gill Grunt', a Gillman of the Water element. He is a former member of the Gillman army. He wields a cannon that can shoot both harpoons and water, and has a water jetpack. *'Jet-Vac', a Sky Baron of the Air element. He has a jetpack to fly since he sacrifised his wings, and he wields a vacuum cannon that is very useful. *'Terrafin', a Land Shark of the Earth element. He is known for having his own motto: "Punch first, ask later". He is also known for his agressive nature and love of beating things up. *'Cynder', a Dragon of the Undead element. She used to work for a dragon named Malefor, until Spyro defeated her. Even so her Skylanders allies keep a safe distance from her sometimes. Other Skylanders *'Pop Fizz', an Alchemist potion maker of the Magic element. While in his normal form, he is weaker and not as brave. In his monster form, he is stronger, and more agressive and brutal. *'Double Trouble', a Tiki Man of the Magic element. The only words he is able to say are "Ooga" and "Booga", but everyone seems to understand him anyway. *'Voodood', an Orc Wizard of the Magic element. Voodood is not as talented in fighting with magic, but he can make potions, and he is one heck of a fighter with his axe. *'Wrecking Ball', a blue Grubworm of the Magic element. Unlike most of the other Skylanders, Wrecking Ball does not talk. He is also known for his massive apetite. *'Drobot', a cyborg Dragon of the Tech element. His mechanical armor allows him to shoot lasers and fly. Despite being mostly a dragon, he speaks with a robotic voice. *'Drill Sergeant', an Arkeyan robot of the Tech element. He was found by Terrafin, and is useful for clearing away rocks or other hazards. *'Boomer', a Troll of the Tech element. The only Troll of the Skylanders, Boomer has one solution for everything: "Blow it up!" *'Sprocket', an Elf mechanic of the Tech element. She doesn't usually fight, but she will design technology or fix machines. She is always facinated by Arkeyan technology. Secondary Characters *'Master Eon'. He is mentioned a lot in the show, but rarely makes an appearance. *'Flynn', a bold pilot who assists the Skylanders by taking them to they're location in his ship. *'Cali', a woman Flynn has a crush on, and likes to test the Skylanders every now and then. *'Hugo', a character who is very smart. He helps the Skylanders with useful information. *'Brock', A Goliath Drow who once captured the skylanders because his boss (Kaos) told him that they're villains but after he find Kaos making fun on him and revealing his evil plan he betrays Kaos and promises to train the Skylanders Villains *'Kaos', the main villain of the series. He defeated Master Eon and banished him from Skylanders to who knows where. Now he has to deal with the Skylanders. *'Glumshanks', a troll who is Kaos' right hand man. *'Brute', a Jawbreaker who is Kaos's pet and servant he wants Kaos take him out to fishing *'Gnasty Gnorc' a orc who is the first villain that Spyro ever faced even before he become a Skylander and joins Kaos to get revenge on Spyro Category:Lists Category:Characters